Off duty
by fischfrau
Summary: PWP snippet. Carter Blake and Norman Jayden enjoy some free time.


**So, guys, I'm really sorry I'm not finishing my other story first and am instead posting shit like this, but I'm not really the plotty gal and in those cases, writer's block is really fatal. D: I've written a lot of snippets, and this one is actually upload-worthy, so... enjoy? ;D**

Norman Jayden bared his teeth as Carter Blake sank into him forcefully, his breath a keening noise by the time the huge member was finally completely sheathed inside him. He spread his legs as far as possible, urging the other one to ram into him again, loving the feeling of being stretched so wide. The lieutenant complied with a grunt, running his tongue along Norman's jaw, trying to concentrate on a steady rhythm. But with Norman so tight, this was getting really difficult, the friction tempting him to remorselessly snap his hips to release...

The agent gripped Carter's buttocks and forced the cop's hips to a halt. Shooting the other one a heated gaze, he focused on the cock buried inside of him and experimentally contracted his tight ring of muscles a few times. Carter's face contorted into a grotesque mask of pleasure and pain and a strangled moan slipped through clenched teeth. Yes, this was so _good_. Norman relished this tranquil moment before the storm; he knew that if he let go of Carter's hips now, he wouldn't be able to stop that bastard from fucking him senseless. Not that this was bad or anything.

The sly grin on Norman's lips washed away with every thrust the lieutenant executed from now on, his blunt fingernails scraping down Carter's muscled back, leaving red marks in their wake. His entire body shook from the sheer force of those relentless hips, yet he found himself bucking into the cock impaling him, drawing the appendage in as deeply as possible while he placed hungry and open-mouthed kiss down the other's throat which was exposed to him so lasciviously. Carter repositioned himself slightly then, bracing his arms on the headboard of the bed to get a better angle and started the thrusting again. He looked down to see Norman close his eyes in rapture, his mouth opening but no noise leaving it.

Strange.

"Come on, pansy, say something now," he taunted breathlessly, performing a particular strong and well-directed thrust, aiming for that sweet spot within the other's quivering body. In response, Norman cried out weakly, hooking his legs around the lieutenant's hips, pushing him deeper.

"Not good enough," Carter growled, intent on making the agent moan and scream even louder. He slapped Norman's cheek lightly, bringing the kid back to reality since he apparently had been too absorbed in the pleasure to really notice what's going on. "Look at me."

Dilated green eyes stared at him, a rebellious glint to them as the lieutenant's hips snapping ceased. Norman raised one eyebrow inquisitively and squirmed to get Carter to fuck him again. But those hips just wouldn't move, so he gave up on his ministrations and simply looked at the bastard then, trying to regain control over his breathing. Fuck, where did that asshole get that discipline from?

Slowly, Carter retracted his pelvis, letting his cock slide out of Norman's tight channel until nothing but the tip remained inside. It strained him to do so, however, and a few drops of sweat formed on his forehead. How badly he wanted to thrust back in... yet his ego insisted on humiliating the pansy, so he willed his body to stay like that. And the look on the agent's face was exhilarating, to say the least, so it was bearable.

"Beg for it," Carter rasped out, grinning darkly. Ah yes, this was worth the effort. Norman furrowed his brows, not knowing what to do. His teeth clamped down on his lower lip, drawing blood. Fuck, he needed this, he needed it so badly... but beg for it? A mewling noise escaped his throat and once more he tried to get the cock to fill him, yet he was no match for Carter's strength.

"Asshole," Norman groaned, shooting the other one a dirty look. No, he wasn't done yet. He'd get what he wanted, without begging like a common whore. His hand reached between their slick bodies and grabbed a tight hold of the cop's balls, and with a naughty grin ghosting over his raw lips, he squeezed.

Carter roared in pain, baring his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath through them.

"You better get on with it _right now_," Norman threatened while watching the other's face twist in agony.

"Fuck you!"

Another painful squeeze. Another tortured howl. Another smirk.

"Alright, that's it," the cop ground out once he'd regained his mind, and before Norman could even react, he turned the agent over, on his stomach, holding him in place with both hands.

"What are you doing?" came the muffled shriek as Norman struggled to get a view of what was happening behind him. Carter realized that the kid sounded really scared now, and that fact made him grin a dirty smirk. Licking his lips, he positioned his hips and thrust into that tight ass in one, slick movement.

This time, Norman _screamed_, more out of pain than lust and the lieutenant's grin only grew. Grabbing Norman's hips, he pulled them up and against his own, the agent propping himself up on all fours without resistance. Apparently that bitch liked that.

Pulling out again at an agonizingly slow pace, Carter watched with satisfaction as Norman shuddered beneath him, his body trying to contain the member within him by tightening his hole.

"Hey, pansy, all flustered again?" he mocked, fingers ghosting over the agent's subtly defined abs. "Start begging, and maybe I'll make this quick."

Now a long moan reached his ears; it sounded desperate and so _fucking_ horny. Norman was so sexy when he moaned like that and Carter almost started fucking the bureaucrat again, but then reminded himself that one single moan was nowhere near enough to sate his ego.

"Fuck, ngh... p-please," the profiler whispered after some time, fingers gripping the pillow hard, his pelvis tilting backwards in an effort to impale himself on the cock that hovered over him so menacingly. "Please, fuck me, _Carter_..."

Wasting no more time, the lieutenant rammed into the slut with all strength he could muster, delighting in the throaty moan the agent let loose. The fact that Carter alone was able to hear those arousing noises made his ego swell with satisfaction. Norman was his to use, his to _abuse_, and the other simply complied. It was fucking perfect.

While Carter was thrusting in a fast rhythm, Norman threw his head back as he was being washed over by waves of lust, and then that bastard hit _that spot_ again and again, and he couldn't stop crying, just uttered incoherent nonsense, then bit his lip to stop himself from acting like a fucking pussy. It was so _good_, and he could feel every vein of that taut cock massaging his entrance, wanted to feel more and tightened his walls, could hear Carter grunt in response...

A hand possessively grabbed a fistful of his short, messy hair and pulled his head to the side, so that a brisk tongue was able to trail along the salty skin of his throat. Norman's eyes rolled back in excitement, his back pressed against the cop's torso, forcing the dick even deeper.

"Aw, shit," Carter muttered and judging by the gravelly voice he was close to completion. And then, suddenly, he lost control of his hips, and they slammed against the agent's relentlessly, hard and fast, harder and faster, in and out, in and out...

Norman screwed his eyes shut, releasing a long moan when he felt his channel being filled with Carter's cum, the hot mess making him writhe with a pleasant tingling in his abdomen, cock twitching within him. The lieutenant let go of the other's hair and pulled out of the quivering profiler, lying down next to him, trying to catch his breath.

Opening his eyes, Norman concentrated on the sensation of Carter's cum leaking from between his thighs and slowly trailing down his legs. He was close to bursting with arousal, but as always, Carter hadn't made even the slightest effort to get him to peak, too.

So he reached down between his legs, grabbed his erect cock and began jerking himself off. Bucking into his own hand, he turned his head to look into the cop's eyes which were watching him intently, and the feeling of being observed so closely did it for him. One particularly strong jerk let his member contract and his semen painted the black sheets in streaks of milky white. "Mhhm," Norman murmured, ripples of pleasure overwhelming him, his vision going white momentarily.

"Idiot, just look at the mess you made," Carter commented, his head propped up on his elbow as he regarded the agent's work. "You better clean this up."

Turning to glare breathlessly at the witty bastard, Norman was about to spit a remark of his own, but instead decided to remain silent. His mouth was capable of better things, after all.

So he dipped his head low, letting his tongue sneak out from between his lips leisurely, and began to lick at the white stuff clinging to the sheets. He made sure Carter saw his every movement as he savored the salty liquid with a hum and as he smacked his lips with faked delight.

"What now?" he asked after a few licks, noticing that Carter had begun stroking himself again. The grin on the cop's face grew wider as a hand reached out to pull the profiler closer. Shoving Norman's head down towards his nether regions, Carter said: "Time for just another oral performance, I'd say..."


End file.
